


Forever Silenced

by MangoKat



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoKat/pseuds/MangoKat
Summary: Alternate Universe to chapter 1 of The SilenceCarmen Sandiego breaks into the Finnegan Base to steal a valuable hard drive, but things don't go as planned, and she gets shot and captured. Thought to be part of V.I.L.E, she now has to endure being interrogated and tortured over a recent assassination attempt. Will she be able to endure long enough to be rescued by the rest of her team?This fic probably won't make much sense if you haven't read The Silence.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Forever Silenced

**Authornote:**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**READ THIS WARNING!**

**This request is rated MA and contains EXTREME violence, and character death. If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. No flames are allowed.**

**This fic is being posted on Feb. 29th! LMAO A special day for a twisted fic...**

**This is a two-in-one request for Mattheus and Jessalyn (I combined requests because I'm a cheater) Jessalyn wanted a fic where Carmen fails in her mission and needs to be rescued and Mattheus wanted a fic where Carmen did not escape the Finnegans.**

**This will be a multi-chapter story, likely 3-5 parts depending on how carried away I get.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know your thoughts. I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms as it helps me improve the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forever Silenced**

**Chapter 1**

**Caught**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carmen glanced up in alarm, the sound of footsteps coming from the outside hallway. "Someone's coming!" She whispered to Player, quickly putting the painting back over the safe. “Going radio silent.”

“Be careful, Red.” Player whispered into her com. 

The office door began to open, and Carmen dove under the nearby desk just as the lights were flipped on. Knowing this was not the most ideal hiding spot, she huddled as small as she could, having a feeling she was going to have to fight her way out of this room. If she had to fight, she would fail to get the hard drive.

"You should have been here an **hour** ago." the voice of Michael Finnegan Sr. scolded. "If this is how V.I.L.E conducts their business, then I may have to reconsider this partnership."

Carmen hadn't heard two people enter the room, but when she peered under the desk, she could see two pairs of legs.

The other person said nothing, and Mr. Finnegan muttered angrily to himself as he crossed the room. Carmen remained curled under the desk, and watched as Mr. Finnegan removed the painting from the wall. Just as he was opening the safe, there was the sound of a loud bang, the sound of shattering glass, and then an exclamation of surprise from Mr. Finnegan. Carmen saw him scramble away from the window, and she realized someone had just shot at him.

There was a deafening series of bangs that filled the room, and a rain of bullets exploded all around them. Carmen curled up even tighter as she heard bullets strike the desk, and Mr. Finnegan swore loudly, and ran for the back of the room where there were no windows. When the bullets finally stopped, there was pause, and then Michael Finnegan once again let out a loud curse.

"Red?" Player whispered. "Red, are you alright?! I heard gunshots!"

There was suddenly the sound of a fist hitting flesh, and Carmen saw a thin figure hit the floor hard. As Michael stepped towards the fallen man, she saw the smaller man scramble to get away from him. He was quickly grabbed by the much bigger Mr. Finnegan.

"You tried to have me assassinated!" Michael Finnegan snarled. "I **knew** V.I.L.E couldn’t be trusted!"

Carmen winced as she heard another hit, wondering who the unfortunate operative was.

“I’d heard the rumours about Russia, and now I know V.I.L.E betrays **everyone** they partner with. I never should have trusted V.I.L.E.”

There was a third hit, and Carmen saw several droplets of blood land on the floor beside her.

Michael Finnegan took a deep and angry breath before continuing. "You messed with the wrong man.” he said, his voice going dangerously calm. “I am going to bring down V.I.L.E, and I will make sure each and every operative is **gutted**! You’ve made the worst mistake of your life, kid."

Michael Finnegan must have then hit some sort of alert button, because suddenly an alarm was sounding, and the room swarmed full of security.

“Is anything the matte-” the guard cut off at the sight of the destroyed room.

“What do **you** think, genius?” Michael Finnegan snapped.

“We need to get you to a safe room!” a guard exclaimed in alarm.

"I’m fine.” Michael replied impatiently. “V.I.L.E has betrayed us, and they tried to assassinate me.”

The guards immediately seized the operative. “Should we shoot him, Sir?” one of the guards asked.

“No, not yet. I want to extract every bit of information this idiot knows. Drag him downstairs and give him to my son for questioning." Mr. Finnegan ordered. “Tell Mj not to kill him until I say otherwise.”

“Where should we secure him?” one of the guards asked.

"I don’t care, just get him out of my sight. Make sure you search him, and take everything he has! If he escapes, I will hold you **personally** responsible."

“Er… yes, Sir!” the guard replied nervously. “He won’t escape, I promise!”

Carmen watched as the unknown V.I.L.E operative was dragged out of the room, and knew it would be suicide to give herself away now. Staying as still as possible, she watched as Mr. Finnegan put the painting back in place over the safe, and then he approached the desk. What Carmen didn’t realize was that an edge of her red coat was sticking out within sight.

Michael Finnegan stared at the bit of red fabric and his eyes widened in realization. Reaching down, he seized Carmen by her wrist and yanked her out from under the desk harshly. Carmen let out a gasp of surprise, and looked up into the furious eyes of Michael Finnegan, freezing momentarily. 

“Guards, take this one as well,” he snapped, “And search to make sure there aren’t any more V.I.L.E operatives lurking around.”

Carmen immediately pulled her arm away from him, only to be seized by two burly security guards before she could even take a step. Knowing this was not the ideal situation to be in, Carmen knew she was going to have to fight her way out of this.

Using the desk for leverage, Carmen kicked off of it and threw herself backwards with as much force as possible. The guards were knocked backwards into the wall, and she successfully broke their hold. Pulling her grapple gun out of her coat, she ran for the shattered window as the guards scrambled after her. 

Just as she neared the window and was preparing to jump, there was the sound of a gunshot, and Carmen suddenly felt an agonizing pain in her left leg. She fell to the floor as her leg gave out beneath her, and she was once again seized by security. Looking up, she saw Michael Finnegan had a gun aimed straight at her head.

"Try anything like that again, and I will put a bullet between your eyes." Michael promised, his expression as cold as stone.

"Red?" Player whispered. "Red, what’s going on? Are you alright?"

Michael turned to the security guards and scowled at them. "Put her in with the other one. Make sure to search her."

Carmen knew there was no way she could flee on a leg she couldn't even move, but she still struggled all the same as she was dragged out of the room. Once they had her out in the corridor, two more guards approached and searched every pocket of her coat and pants, taking everything she had. Luckily they didn't realize her earrings were actually communicators and so they were the only things not taken from her. 

A very prim and proper man with slicked back hair and glasses sat at a reception desk nearby, and he looked her over with a frown but didn't comment. Carmen yanked uselessly at her arms as she was dragged towards an elevator, and she could do nothing to stop them. They only went down a couple floors and then she was once again being dragged down a hallway, her leg aching and feeling like dead weight.

They came to a room and Carmen saw it was some sort of Custodial Storage room. The men unlocked the door, harshly jerked her inside and Carmen's eyes immediately went to the V.I.L.E operative chained to the wall. It was Mime Bomb. They both stared at one another in surprise, and then the mime narrowed his eyes at her.

Carmen was thrown down to the ground beside him, and one of the guards unlocked one of the shackles around Mime Bomb's ankles and attached it to Carmen instead. The guards didn't say a single word, and instead turned and left the room, locking the door after them. 

Carmen and Mime Bomb stared at one another for a moment , the mime looking decidedly unhappy, and Carmen yanked at her shackle, knowing it couldn't be broken. She gazed around the room, but she could see nothing that could help her escape.

"Well, this isn't how I thought my day would go." Carmen commented in rye amusement as she pressed her com. "Player, I've been captured."

"Where did they take you? Are you okay?" Player demanded, sounding alarmed.

"I believe I'm on the 38th floor in some sort of janitor's storage room. Mime Bomb is here too,and we're shackled to the wall."

"Mime Bomb?” Player questioned. “What's **he** doing there?!”

“He was there to get the hard drive when someone tried to kill Michael Finnegan. The blame was placed on him.”

“What kind of lock is on the shackled? Can you pick it?"

Carmen let out a sigh. "No, they took all my supplies, and I've been shot. I think my leg might be broken, because I can't move it at all."

"Okay, Red, just hang tight. We're going to come for you."

The com went silent and Carmen noticed Mime Bomb staring at her, his gaze on her com-earrings.

“I suppose this isn't how **you** thought your day would go either, huh?" she said to him with a frown.

Mime Bomb glared at her silently for a moment, and then shoved at her with a foot, trying to get a bit of distance between them. The shackles weren’t meant for two people, and they were practically sitting knee to knee. Carmen edged a bit further away from him, and then shot him an annoyed look when he gave her another impatient kick.

"We're chained together, I **can't** move any further away." she snapped, tugging at the short chain that linked them to prove her point. 

Mime Bomb stared at the short chain for a moment, and then kicked her again for good measure.

“And what good is **that** going to do?” Carmen demanded impatiently.

Mime Bomb crossed his arms and looked away from her, and Carmen let out an exasperated sigh.

"My team will be coming for me soon, and I imagine V.I.L.E will be coming for **you**." she told him. "We just have to tolerate this for a little while, and then we can put this behind us."

Mime Bomb didn't move, and so Carmen leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. It was only a few minutes later that Player spoke into her com.

"The building is in lockdown right now, Red. You're going to have to hang tight for a while until things calm down. Shadowsan is ready to enter the building as soon as he can."

"I'll be okay, Player." Carmen assured him. "The company could be better, but I don’t think I’m in any immediate danger. Just make sure no one takes any risks."

"Gotcha, Red."

Carmen fell silent again and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long and awkward wait for her team considering she was forced to sit three feet beside Mime Bomb the whole time. The mime clearly had no intentions of interacting with her, and he stared away from her at the wall silently. 

Although they had attended training together, Carmen honestly knew nothing about him besides the fact she’d never once heard him speak. He’d been a loner during training, and she didn’t think he had a single friend the whole year they were roommates. He was always just the weird, quiet kid, and she’d never given him much thought.

They sat in complete silence for about an hour, before the door finally opened. 

Carmen looked up eagerly but then slumped in disappointment when she saw a man she didn't recognize. The man was young, with dark, slicked-back hair, multiple piercings and a cocky smirk, and Carmen immediately didn't trust him. He strode in the room oozing with confidence, and approached the two captives, a black bag in hand. Both Carmen and Mime Bomb eyed the bag with distrust, and the man let out a chuckle at them.

"No, that's for later." he promised. "For **now** , we just talk."

The man dragged a chair over to them and straddled it, resting his elbows on the back. He looked Carmen up and down slowly with a smirk, and it set her teeth on edge. 

"I'm going to enjoy questioning **you**." The man said. “Girls always crack easily.”

Carmen narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. There was something odd in the man’s eyes that she didn’t trust at all, and didn’t understand. She saw no desire in his eyes like one would have expected, but there was something else lurking there, something dark.

The man's gaze shifted over to Mime Bomb and he frowned as he looked him over. His eyes took in the costume and the makeup, and for just a moment, genuine confusion crossed his face.

"What's with the clown getup?" he demanded. "You some sort of weird strip-o-gram?"

Mime Bomb gave him an unimpressed look and crossed his arms.

“What’s your name, Bozo the clown?”

Mime Bomb stared back at him and made no move to respond either verbally or through pantomime. 

The man narrowed his eyes at him, and then leaned in close to Mime Bomb threateningly.

"I suggest you answer me when spoken to or else I'm going to make you regret it." he warned. “You’ll answer all of my questions, and maybe I won’t decide to slit you open after I’m done.”

“Well, who are **you**?” Carmen asked, trying to calm the man down.

The man then leaned back in his seat with a smirk. “My name is Michael Finnegan Jr. I am my father’s number one man, and he has tasked me with finding out the extent of V.I.L.E’s plans. You are going to tell me the answers to everything I ask, or things will get **extremely** difficult for you.”

“I don’t know anything about V.I.L.E.” Carmen informed him. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Michael Jr. raised a brow at her. “Well, that’ll be unfortunate for **you** then.”

Carmen exchanged a look with Mime Bomb, who seemed to be growing increasingly nervous. The mime was subtly looking Michael Jr. over and Carmen suspected he was trying to come up with a plan to escape. She saw his gaze settle on the ring of keys hanging off the man’s belt, and knew it would be extremely risky to go for them. Carmen caught his eye and gave him a slow shake of the head, and he responded with a nod.

“Why did V.I.L.E try to kill my father?” Michael demanded. 

Neither answered him, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“I don’t know.” Carmen replied. “I really don’t know.”

Mime Bomb gave an over-exaggerated shrug.

Michael heaved a sigh, and then reached for the black bag. He snapped it open and reached inside. He pulled out a long police truncheon and then held it out in front of them.

“You can’t be serious!” Carmen protested. “You’re going to hit us with that thing?”

Michael gave her a smirk, his brown eyes seeming to grow excited at what was to come.

“Let me ask again, why did V.I.L.E try to kill my father?”

“I don’t know!” Carmen repeated. “I’m not **with** V.I.L.E! I have nothing to do with this!”

Michael’s response was to bring the truncheon down hard across Mime Bomb’s thigh, who jerked away from him in agony, but surprisingly enough, he didn’t make a sound. Michael clearly wasn’t expecting this, and frowned as he gave him a second hit, but still the mime said nothing. Michael glanced at the truncheon as if thinking there was something wrong with it, his expression a bit puzzled.

Mime Bomb clutched at his legs with a grimace, and Carmen shot him a worried look, knowing how much that must have hurt. Michael then brought the truncheon down again, and Mime Bomb still remained silent.

“Stop!” Carmen protested. “You’re going to hurt him!”

“That’s kind of the idea, princess.” Michael sneered. “I suggest you start talking, or the both of you are going to regret it.”

Michael continued frowning at Mime Bomb, surprised by the silence and a bit curious over it. “You’re a bit tougher than I would have expected.” he commented. “You look like a fruitcake, but maybe there’s a man buried in there somewhere.”

Without warning, he turned and brought the truncheon down on Carmen’s leg, who let out a surprised howl of pain.

“Good, it’s not my swing that’s the problem.” Michael commented with a shrug. “I guess Bozo the clown just knows how to take a hit! I like the tough ones; they’re always a good challenge.”

Mime Bomb frantically shook his head at him, trying to deny all accusations of him being tough.

Michael raised the truncheon above his head. “Why did V.I.L.E try to kill my father?”

“I really don’t know!” Carmen insisted. “And beating me isn’t going to change that answer!”

Mime Bomb raised his hands and both Carmen and Michael Jr. stared at him as he began to pantomime something. Michael furrowed his brow and then lashed out with the truncheon, striking Mime Bomb hard in the ribs. Mime Bomb dropped to the floor clutching at his chest and Michael gave him a second hit across the shoulder.

“What the hell was **that** , you freak?” he demanded. “Are you making fun of me?”

Mime Bomb had his eyes squeezed closed and he shook his head silently.

“You **will** answer me.” Michael ordered. “Or I’m going to beat you so hard, you’re going to wish you were never born!”

Mime Bomb looked up at him in terror and he shook his head, and pointed his throat. Michael responded by backhanding him across the face hard enough to knock the mime back to the floor.

“Right, let’s do this the hard way.” Michael responded, dropping the truncheon to the floor. 

Kneeling beside Mime Bomb, Michael began driving his fist down onto the smaller man mercilessly. Mime Bomb curled into a tight ball and covered his head, and Michael kept hitting him over and over with no intention of stopping. 

Although Mime Bomb was her enemy, Carmen wasn’t about to stand by and watch him be brutally beaten, and she caught Michael by the arm, staying his hand. 

“Stop it!” Carmen ordered. “Just stop it!”

Michael scowled at her and without a word, he slapped her across the face hard enough to send her head slamming backwards into the wall. Carmen felt a searing pain, and then blacked out, falling limply to the floor.

When Carmen finally awoke, Michael Jr. was no longer in the room. Glancing beside her, she saw Mime Bomb was laying with his back to her shaking with sobs. He was obviously hurt badly, and Carmen edged over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Mime Bomb gave a violent jerk of fear, and then looked up at her, his makeup smeared from the tears. Clearly embarrassed that she was seeing him cry, Mime Bomb turned his face away from her.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Carmen assured him. “Let me take a look at your injuries, okay? Let me see what he did.”

To her surprise, Mime Bomb lashed out at her, and kicked her solidly in the stomach, his expression furious. Carmen gasped in pain as she clutched at her stomach, and then she became angry.

“I was only trying to help you!” she snapped. “We’re both trapped here, and so we both need to work together!”

Mime Bomb shook his head no, and then once again faced away from her, covering his face with his hands.

“ **Seriously** , Mime Bomb?” Carmen demanded. “Don’t be so stubborn! We’re **both** in trouble here!”

Mime Bomb made no move to respond.

“Why didn’t you just talk to him?” Carmen asked. “You don’t have to keep up the mime act here. He could have killed you! I know V.I.L.E wouldn’t have trusted you to know about that assassination ahead of time, and you could have just told him that! Just cooperate with him, and he might stop beating us!”

Mime Bomb turned a venomous glare on her from over his shoulder, and pointed to his throat and then shook his head.

“You...you can’t speak?” Carmen asked in surprise.

Mime Bomb nodded.

“You’re mute?”

Another nod.

Carmen’s eyes widened at the sudden realization that all this time Mime Bomb had used pantomime because he literally could not speak to them. They’d teased him during training for being shy, and were rather mean about it, and he’d been a mute the whole time. Carmen now felt bad for participating in the teasing, not realizing he was disabled.

“I...I didn’t know.” she told him. “I’m sorry…”

Mime Bomb gave her a dirty look and once again turned away from her. Carmen slowly edged back over to him, and once again laid a hand on his shoulder. He flinched again, and then pushed her away irritably.

“Come on, just let me check your injuries.” Carmen said. “I’m not going to hurt you, and I promise I’m not going to make fun of you for crying.”

Mime Bomb lashed out at her violently, and once again, Carmen got a solid kick to the stomach. This time it made her mad, and Carmen reached out, grabbed a hold of Mime Bomb and forced him to turn towards her. He immediately began fighting like a wildcat, but Carmen was stronger, and after a few seconds of struggle, she had him pinned down. Mime Bomb glowered up at her, and Carmen glared down at him in return, not loosening her hold in the least.

“You about done?” she demanded.

Mime Bomb glared at her.

“Stop being so difficult and let me help you.” she ordered. “It doesn’t matter if we’re enemies right now. We’re both in a lot of trouble, and we both need to start working together, okay?”

Carmen stared at him and observed the stubborn look on his face.

“Okay?” she repeated.

Mime Bomb heaved a sigh, and then gave her a slight nod.

“Good. Now I’m going to let you go, but if you hit me again, I’m going to pin you again, is this clear?”

Although not looking happy over it, he gave another nod.

Carmen released him, and Mime Bomb sat up, flashing her a dirty look as he did so. True to his word, he didn’t kick at her again, and so Carmen reached over towards him.

“Show me where you’re hurt the worst and I’ll see if I can help.”

Mime Bomb hesitated and then made a sweeping motion over his torso. Carmen winced, wondering how many times Mime Bomb had been struck while she’d been unconscious.

“Okay, let me see.”

Mime Bomb hesitated, his hands resting on the bottom of his shirt uncertainly.

“It will be okay.” sh assured him. “Just let me see.”

Mime Bomb clearly didn’t like this idea, but he also knew it would be stupid to refuse the help. With a pained wince, he began peeling off his shirt. Carmen winced at the sight of the black bruises that covered his stomach and chest and very gently reached out a hand towards the worst of the bruises. Just the light brush of her fingers made him tense in pain and so she quickly withdrew her hand.

“You definitely have some broken ribs.” she told him. “We need to wrap your chest to keep them in place.”

Mime Bomb gave her a wary look, and Carmen gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you.” she promised him, removing her coat.

Mime Bomb watched her as she tore the lining out of her coat and then began making long strips of fabric to use as bandages. When she reached for him, he immediately tensed, and Carmen realized how much he distrusted her. As she very gently began wrapping his ribs, she glanced at his face and observed the way he was averting his gaze.

“I know we were never friends in the academy, Mime Bomb, but I’ve never tried to hurt you, have I?”

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise didn’t move.

“I understand that I’m seen as a traitor by V.I.L.E, but I was never given a choice. I was raised on V.I.L.E island, and everyone always just expected me to become a villain. I never even knew about anything else until I snuck out on that mission. I saw a whole other world, and I knew I didn’t have the heart to be a villain. I could never hurt people, and I also couldn’t just stand by and watch as other operatives did horrible things. I **had** to leave V.I.L.E, and I had to stop what they were doing.”

Mime Bomb turned to look at her, and so she continued.

“I still love my friends from V.I.L.E, and I still love those who raised me, but our values differ too much for us to be on the same side. I don’t want to hurt **any** of you, and all I want is for V.I.L.E to be brought down so that innocent people don’t get hurt.”

Mime Bomb frowned at her, and she stared into his eyes, looking for any clue that he understood. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but after a few moments, he gave her a slow nod.

“This is going to hurt.” Carmen warned him. “Brace yourself.”

Mime Bomb squeezed his eyes closed and Carmen pulled the bandages tight, moving the ribs back into place. Mime Bomb clenched his hands into the fabric on his pants, but he didn’t move. Carmen tied the bandages and then sat back as Mime Bomb took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself under control before he moved.

When he opened his eyes, he gave a grateful nod towards Carmen, and then reached for his shirt. Wincing as he put it back on. Wiping at his eyes, he leaned back against the wall, and then turned to look at Carmen. He pointed down to the shackles and then mimed picking a lock. 

She shook her head. “They took everything I had.” she replied.

Mime Bomb pointed to her hair and mimed putting in a barrette. Again she shook her head, and he frowned, his gaze slowly traveling the room. He stared at the shelves of cleaning supplies, and he got a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Carmen demanded. “Do you have an idea?”

Mime Bomb pointed towards the shelves, and she stared, but didn’t see anything useful.

“What are you looking at?”

Mime Bomb considered how he could make her understand, and then mimed poured something. Carmen frowned as she tried to guess.

“The bottles of cleaning supplies?”

Mime Bomb nodded.

Carmen stared at the chemicals but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “What about them?”

Mime Bomb gave her an impatient look, and then pointed to the shackles. He then mimed pouring something onto the chains, and Carmen’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh, caustic liquids!” she exclaimed. “No, I don’t think that will work. I think these chains are steel, and ammonia isn’t corrosive to steel or iron.”

Mime Bomb then mimed throwing something in her face and she immediately shook her head. “No, we’re not going to blind anyone with ammonia! They’d kill us for sure if you did that!”

Mime Bomb crossed his arms impatiently and gave her a look as if to say. ‘Well then?’

Carmen frowned. “My team knows where we are, and they should be here soon. We won’t leave you here, I promise.”

Mime Bomb raised a brow skeptically.

“I’m serious.” she assured him. “I know that you’re loyal to V.I.L.E but I’m not going to leave you here to be beaten by that psychopath. We’ll get you out of the building, and then you’re on your own.”

Mime Bomb nodded, but still didn’t look like he really believed her. Suddenly the door began opening, and they both turned to stare and saw Michael enter, a large grin in place.

“Sorry about the delay!” he called out as he approached. “I had to make a quick call.”

He knelt down next to his captives, and looked them over, as if trying to decide something. 

“Have you decided to cooperate yet?” he asked.

“We really don’t know anything!” Carmen told him, feeling frustrated. “Don’t you think we would have talked by now if we knew anything?”

Michael gave a shrug. “Not my problem.” he replied. “I was ordered to make you talk and so I will keep torturing you until you tell me something.”

Michael pulled a knife out of his bag, and Carmen’s eyes widened in horror. 

“What do you even want to know?” Carmen demanded. “V.I.L.E probably tried to kill your father because he’s a complete monster.”

Michael let out a snort. “My father a monster? You’ve seen **nothing** yet, princess. You haven’t gotten to know **me** yet.”

There was a glint in Michael’s eye that made Carmen instinctively recoil, and he held the knife up, the threat clear.

“I’ve been pretty nice to you losers so far.” Michael commented, twirling the knife around in his hand. “It might be fun to start peeling skin away to see how long you can last before talking.”

“I told you I don’t know anything!” Carmen snapped.

Michael eyed her for a long moment, and before she even had time to react, he slammed her hard into the wall stunning her. Carmen gasped in surprise, and there was suddenly the knife placed to her throat.

“I guess that means you’re volunteering to go first.” Michael responded, a light smirk on his lips. “Let’s see if your blood matches your pretty little coat.”

Carmen lashed out on instinct, her fist knocking the knife aside as she brought her head forward, directly into Michael Jr. face. Letting out a howl of pain and surprise, Michael fell backwards and clutched his face as blood began pouring from his nose. 

Letting out a stream of angry curses, he sat there for a moment until he got the pain under control, and then he looked up, his eyes murderous. His nose was still bleeding heavily, but he removed his hands and lashed out with a foot, kicking Carmen hard in the face. She wasn’t expecting him to react so suddenly and Carmen barely had time to take the fall before he was on top of her, hitting her over and over again.

“You’re going to pay for that, you ugly bitch!” Michael snarled.

Carmen lashed out and hit him again, and this time it was a blow to one of his eyes. Once again Michael let out a howl of pain, and he raised a hand to his eye, giving Carmen the opportunity to kick him off of her. Michael hit the floor hard, and he seemed stunned as he didn’t move right away. After a few second’s pause, he turned to Carmen, his teeth set in a snarl as he reached for the knife.

“Big mistake.”

Carmen had trained her whole life to fight, and she readied herself, knowing he was physically stronger than her. To her surprise, he didn’t lunge for her, but instead reached into his bag. When he pulled out a tranquilizer gun, her eyes widened, knowing if she was drugged, she’d be completely helpless. Michael wiped more blood from his face and then aimed the gun at her. When he fired the shot, Carmen easily batted the dart away from herself.

Michael blinked and then stared at the dart laying on the floor. “Hey, you can’t do that!” he protested angrily.

“Look, MJ, I don’t know anything about V.I.L.E’s assassination attempt, and I’m not just going to sit here quietly while you torture me.”

Michael scowled and fired a second shot with the same results. He threw the gun to the floor in anger and then glanced to the knife in his hand. Kneeling down and picking up one of the darts, he let out a sigh.

“Look, are you serious about not knowing anything?” he asked, kneeling down beside her.

Carmen stared into his eyes, and didn’t trust what she saw there. “Yes,” she replied.

Michael seemed to be considering this, and then he nodded. “To be honest, I don’t like doing this kind of thing, but my father makes me. I’m normally a really nice guy, but he makes me act like this in an attempt to make me ‘tougher’.”

Carmen gave him a skeptical look. “Ooookay.” she responded warily. “And why are you telling me this? Won’t this kind of make things harder if you’re supposed to torture us?”

“I don’t want to do this, and so I’m going to let you go.” Michael answered, glancing over his shoulder towards the door. “I’ll bring you to the service elevator, but you’re on your own from there, okay? You can’t tell **anyone** that I helped you escape.”

Carmen squinted at him. “You’re...letting us go?”

“I hate working for my father.” Michael responded. “I’d like to do something good with my life instead of...all of this. I want to help people. Maybe I could help orphans or something?”

Mime Bomb stared at him with wide eyes and simply shook his head. Carmen squinted at Michael, trying to figure out his angle.

“Then you’ll unlock the chains?” she questioned.

Michael nodded. “Yes, just give me your word that you won’t tell anyone that I helped you.”

He held out his hand towards her to shake and Carmen hesitated, getting a bad feeling. Mime Bomb tugged at her sleeve and again shook his head. Frowning in suspicion, Carmen looked Michael up and down.

“Don’t leave me hanging here.” Michael said, not lowering his hand.

“Toss away the knife first.” Carmen ordered.

To her surprise, he tossed the knife across the room without hesitation, hand still held out to shake. Carmen gave him one last wary look and then reached out to accept the handshake. Michael closed his hand around hers in a firm shake and then he suddenly tightened his grip and before she could pull away, he stabbed one of the darts into the back of her hand.

Carmen gasped and jerked her hand back but it was already too late. Michael shot her a shit-eating grin and then slowly stood up.

“Fuck, you’re stupid.” he commented. “Even **I** wouldn’t have fallen for something like that.”

Carmen could already feel the effects of the drugs, and she realized how badly she’d just messed up. Mime Bomb tugged on her sleeve, worry in his eyes and Carmen simply grimaced without replying. Her body was starting to feel really heavy, and as she fell onto her side, she watched Michael cross the room to collect his knife. It felt like she was paralyzed and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn’t move.

Michael picked up the knife, and when he turned back around, he looked incredibly proud of himself. “I’m going to make you regret ever being born, you red menace. I’m going to slice you into **pieces**.”

As Michael began approaching her, knife in hand, all she could do was watch in horror.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 is going to be EXTREMELY violent, and so you have been warned.**

**I cannot guarantee when this fic will be updated since I have so many on the go right now. I will do my best to update as fast as I can**

**Please don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter! ^_^**


End file.
